


Lessons in Practice

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Community: springkink, First Times, Humor, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding night jitters in Shin Mazoku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Practice

Anissa was in charge of sexual education in Shin Mazoku. By the time her lecture was over-- incorporating charts, graphs, and _detailed_ description, Yuuri was not only blushing from head to toe; he'd vowed never, _never_ to try any of those things, _ever._

This made his first night married to Wolfram somewhat...awkward.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Wolfram yelled. "It's our _wedding night."_ He'd bought a new nightgown just for the occasion. It was white with tiny blue bows and a terrifying amount of lace.

Yuuri didn't want to say _just thinking about what Anissa talked about makes parts of my body want to go into hiding._

"I just think we should. You know. Take it slow."

"Take it _slow?"_ Wolfram's voice raised to a level only audible to kittens, bearbees, and, apparently, Yuuri. "We've been engaged for _years!_ We have a daughter! You're not seriously--"

"I just-- wait, wait--"

But Wolfram was already gone. The kitchen maids would have a field day. Yuuri wondered, momentarily, if they would open up their betting pool again, and then he was running, chasing Wolfram with only the vaguest idea where his-- his _husband--_ might be going.

He turned a corner and ran into Gwendal's chest, which, as always, was solid as a brick. "Oh!"

"Your Majesty." If Gwendal had seen Wolfram, his demeanor betrayed no such thing. "Are you all right?"

For half a second, Yuuri thought about confessing all to Gwendal.

But he had learned _some_ things in his time in Shin Mazoku. "Um. Yeah. 'M fine," Yuuri said. "Sorry." He could ask Conrad, but Conrad's record in love was nothing spectacular, either.

By the time he found Wolfram shivering out on the parapet, he'd realized that the only person who could solve this problem was, in fact, the person responsible for it in the first place.

"I'm sorry," he said, sitting down next to his...husband.

Wolfram didn't say anything. He was curled up next to the wall, his knees pulled up against his chin, his nightgown pulled down close to the ground.

Yuuri leaned in closer to him. "You're cold," he said. "C'mon. We'll go inside and get warm."

Wolfram didn't move. "I love you," he said, stubbornly.

"I love you too," Yuuri said. "I know. I'm a bad husband. And we just got married."

Wolfram looked up at him, and those _eyes_ of his were the most beautiful green guilt-inducing things Yuuri had ever seen.

Yuuri decided there was only one thing to do, so he did it.

Kissing Wolfram on a cold parapet was completely different from kissing Wolfram with an audience full of well-wishers, Yuuri realized. For one thing, no one was cheering. For another thing, Wolfram was kissing back a _lot_ harder. And for a third thing....

The third thing was realizing he could slide his hand under Wolfram's nightgown pretty easily. And that it was suprisingly _pleasant_ when he did.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram squealed, but made no move to stop him.

Yuuri had always _suspected_ Wolfram didn't bother with a thong under the nightgown, but it was another thing altogether to have it _confirmed._

Shortly after he discovered that his fingers could make Wolfram make noises that even the bearbees probably couldn't hear.

There was a bit of a mess afterward, but Wolfram just wiped them both off with the hem of his nightgown and kissed Yuuri on the nose.

Then he leaned over the parapet. "I call upon the element of Fire," he shouted, and sent a long stream of flame across the courtyard.

Five seconds later, the fireworks began.

Yuuri looked, wide-eyed, at the spectacle. When he looked down, he could see the wedding guests celebrating. "Don't tell me," he said.

"What?" Wolfram said, looking entirely too smug. "The consumnation has to be recorded. It's tradition."

Yuuri put his hands over his rapidly heating face. "Of course it is. Just tell me Gunter won't come running in and tell me if this is an average span of time for the Maoh, please."

"Probably not," Wolfram said, dubiously.

"Probably?"

Wolfram took his hand. "Come on," he said. "If we run, we can probably miss them altogether."

Yuuri squeezed it and stood up. "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://ysadrel.livejournal.com/profile)[**ysadrel**](http://ysadrel.livejournal.com/) for looking it over.


End file.
